


She's my nerd

by Pokypup49



Series: 503 week 2019 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 503week, 503week 2019, AU, F/M, Kids, edwin - Freeform, nerds, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Ed, Al, and Winry love video games. In fact, they spend every day of summer playing them. When school starts, so does an argument on the best game character.





	She's my nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Hiromu Arakawa is the true owner of all things Fullmetal Alchemist. 
> 
> Happy 503 week day 4!!

It didn’t matter if it was sunny or cloudy outside, after school each day, the trio of friends huddled around the new game system. The graphics were the best of the day and the three games they had kept them more entertained than any outside activity could. There were only so many frogs to catch, sheep to chase, and forts to build. Edward, all summer, had mowed enough lawns to earn the money to buy it. It was his first big purchase. And although his mother wanted him to buy a chemistry set or something educational, she also knew that Ed was going to do his own thing. He always had. 

 

That whole summer they sat in the living room, fed the best chocolate chip cookies, and played the three games they had. The only time they stepped away, was when Ed and Alphonse had to go mow lawns. Even those days, Winry still would come over and play without them. They were hooked, as all twelve-year-olds were that summer. Ed would be hunched over, button mashing, while Al leaned over the back of the couch screaming at him to “hit X” while Winry would tell him to give her a turn. 

 

“You need to use your magic attack!” 

 

“Don’t tell me how to play, Al!” 

 

“Use it! They’re going to kill you!” 

 

“Shut-up, Stupid!” 

 

“Boys!” Their mother would call from the other room. 

 

“It’s my turn!” Winry would always find herself pouting on the other end of the couch. “I’m a better player anyway!” 

 

“Use magic!” 

 

“You can’t play, Win,” Ed argued as he turned the controller and his body as if it’d help his character dart out of the way of an incoming obstacle. “You’re too afraid of the Homunculus!” 

 

“I am not,” she folded her arms and stuck out her tongue. 

 

“You threw the controller,” Al glared at her. He turned back to his brother, “You have to use your magic!” 

 

“It’s called Alchemy,” Ed corrected quickly. “And I don’t have enough materials!” 

 

Everyone in the room moaned as Ed fell back into the couch. 

 

“I told you!” 

 

And this is how it went. And when it did come to most games, Winry was better. There was nothing cuter when it came to the little girl, in a summer dress and her blonde hair pulled back, telling Edward to suck it. Of course, that was quickly followed by Ms. Elric reminding her of her language. When playing the one on one combat games, she dominated. Her reaction time made her almost unbeatable. It got to the point that she had her own victory dance. 

 

“You’re just upset because my female gun shooting soldier is better than your sword swinging ninja.” Winry grinned at the younger brother. 

 

Alphonse shook it off easily. “Pfft,” he scoffed. “I let you win.” 

 

“Al,” Ed mocked. “She whooped you. You didn’t have a chance.” 

 

Al turned to Winry next. “And he’s not a ninja. He’s the prince. See his name? Princes are better fighters.” 

 

“Not against a badass chick with two .45s!” 

 

Ed took the controller from his younger brother with a big grin. “My turn.” 

 

“Your character is too small,” Al teased. “She’s going to wipe the floor with you.” 

 

“It’s not my fault he’s so small!” 

 

“Maybe he’d get bigger if he’d win a round,” Winry smirked, pressing start. 

 

The summer couldn’t last forever. School was just around the corner. Ed and Al ran out of the house, stopping at the junction to wait for Winry to join them. They were clad in new shorts and fancy t-shirts with their favorite video game characters on them. Al remained faithful to his ninja “prince” while Ed proudly sported a bright red shirt with one of the characters, in a giant suit of armor, beating the evil homunculus villain with magic powers. They puffed out their chests, happy to brag about their game console and how much they have achieved. They could only imagine all the other kids in the school talking about the same games, and Ed, in particular, was under the imaginary influence that he was the best at the games. He was excited to tell everyone in the class that he beat the Alchemist game in one summer!

 

Winry came hurling down the dirt road with her little backpack, waving at them. “Thanks for waiting,” she grinned. “I’m super excited!”

 

“It’s just school,” Al grumped. “Mom said we have to get homework done or we can’t play.” 

 

“Homework is easy!” She fell in fell in step alongside her longtime friends. 

 

“For you, it is,” Ed sighed. 

 

For the first week, it was easy. Ed and Winry were in the same class, and since they were close outside of school, they tended to be more like siblings in school. After the second week, Ed grabbed his lunch and ran into the schoolyard to meet with Winry and Al at their table. It had been ritual since Alphonse started going to school. But when he got out there, in the bright sunlight, Alphonse wasn’t there. Neither was Winry. He walked up to the table and wondered why. Winry should have at least been there. She didn’t have detention, and she left earlier than him. 

 

“I kicked his butt!”

 

Ed turned as he heard the familiar boast that he had endured all summer. 

 

“You? A girl? Yeah right!” 

 

“I did! Ed picks the tiny boy character. And my army lady always kills him!” 

 

Ed rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the two. The kid she was bragging to was a year older than them. He was bigger by a couple of inches, but was rather mouthy. Everyone in the school found him a loud mouth. If Ed remembered right, his name was Roy. His dark hair always covered his eyes, and he tended to be a know-it-all. Ed found him more of a punk and ignored him for the most part. In reality, he would not put it past him to be talking about the game and Win, in all of her adorably friendly self, went over there to talk about kicking some of Ed and Al’s butts. 

 

“No way,” the kid shook his hair. “That’s the best character! His metal arm and leg does double that damage in contact attacks!” 

 

Winry stomped her foot. Ed knew she was getting worked up. Her face scrunched and her cheeks grew red. “That’s why the girl soldier is better! You shoot him and jump away! And!” She added quickly, “her secret attack is a dog!” 

 

Ed came up behind his childhood friend but didn’t say anything. He just frowned at the older student getting her worked up. 

 

“Girls shouldn’t be playing video games anyway,” the boy waved his hand at her. 

 

“I like video games,” she began to argue. Her eyes started to swell with tears and her fists tightened at her sides, shaking in frustration.

 

Ed’s frown grew. This kid was obviously a jerk, and for teasing his friend he was ready to kick his ass. He didn’t care about detention, he already spent enough time there. 

 

“You’re a nerd!” The boy laughed. 

 

Ed had enough. No one was allowed to make her cry. He stepped quickly around Winry, socking the older kid in the face. Down they went. Ed sat on top of the kid, holding his shirt and he shook him. “She’s my nerd!” He yelled, punching him again.

 

“Edward!” 

 

Winry turned to see Al running up at them. The younger brother grabbed Ed and started to pull him off. 

 

“She’s a better nerd than you’ll ever be! And if you ever…”

 

“Ed,” Al yelled. “Stop!” 

 

“He called Winry a nerd!” Ed pointed at the kid, wiping the blood from his nose, still recovering from Ed’s tiny fists of fury. 

 

Al glared at the kid, pulling his brother back. In a sweeping move, Ed was able to turn and kicked as hard as he could to the boy’s thigh. The darker haired student wailed. “You make her cry again and I’ll break your face!”

 

Winry blinked at the whole event, unsure of the chaos that had erupted so fast. Did Edward just defend her honor? That was definitely weird. She didn’t even know Ed thought of her like that. She was just his friend, why did he defend her? She took a few steps back and followed after her so-called hero, but only to see the teacher grab Edward by the arm and drag him off. She sat down, looking at her lunch. She wiped her eyes and smiled at Al who offered her his apple. “You wanna kick my butt later?”

 

She couldn't help but smile and nodded as she took the apple.  

 

“Ed will be in detention,” he chuckled. “That means that we don’t have to share our cookies and milk with him.” But she did plan on saving at least one for Ed.

 

That was the nicest thing Ed had ever done for her. She did hope he didn’t get in too much trouble. As she ate her lunch, she began to wonder what she could do to say thank you. She was good at art… or cooking. She wondered if she baked him something if he’d like that. Even in class, as Ed slumped over his desk, glaring at his assignment, she thought he was her hero. He was the best fighter in the whole school. That was it! She let a grin grow wide on her face. She’d let him win. She’d let his tiny character defeat her army lady. She wouldn’t give it to him, but she could easily press the wrong button a few times. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write AUs. I mean, I am trying a few, but it is a new concept for me. I do hope that you all enjoyed this! Leave a comment! 
> 
> Thank you for being a reader, 
> 
> Happy 503 Week.


End file.
